


Looking for a Better Dream

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [28]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Child Abandonment, Depression, Homelessness, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mentions of Chuck Tingle, References to Depression, Uncruse Tingle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: What if Time actually was feral after Zelda tells him to relive his childhood? What if Time felt rage as he shuts himself from others.What if Time wanted to feel cared for, to feel appreciated? But also what if Tingle after some time, finds this gremlin child and said "okay, I may be crazy but you need a better home than whatever the fuck you are living in."
Series: Linkeduniverse silly [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314284
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Hatred of being alone

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If the tags were specific, then I will be crystal clear. (Also, I may reference a certain person aka Chuck Tingle for obvious reasons! But this will not be nsfw!)
> 
> The warning tags for this fic is: Straving/Starvation, Depression, Abandonment, Homeless, Happy Ending (eventually), Family Bonding, Family, Slice of Life, and more to be added!

The hero of time, is that even an appropriate title for someone like me? No, not after what I have lost. Not after everything I earned, its gone and no one else remembers it except me.

No one else is looking for me, no one would care if I leave and abandon this world. Not even the goddess, the princess, the happy mask salesman, or… any one. No one will give a shit if I left this land with zero proof of me being alive. What's being alive if I have nothing to my name?

I am just some random kid who happened to be thrusted into this world. At least the skies will reflect, but it would never miss me.

Sighing, he closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the cold stone pillars of what was his legacy. Of what caused him to be some messiah who was told they were going to be changing the world. To rewrite the whole story!

Tight-lipped he only scowled at people who passed by him not even noticing him. Not even knowing he was supposed to be the hero!

Instead they treated him like some street rat or someone's annoying brat! So Link stayed there, freezing with his ruined tunic, covered in so many holes and dirt that it was a whole new shade of green. Practically disgusting. Until the stars started appearing over the midnight skies.

So after many nights, he knew he was starving which is only half the problem. His hair was no longer that gorgeous blond, his once bright blue eyes were sullen, aggressive, like a caged animal as he looked down in the puddle that grew little by little. But really when did looks matter?

Hell practically nothing! He was either going to stay on those steps or he will have to hide in the bushes to keep warm. It was either fall or winter from how it dropped colder and colder by the minute, eventually forcing Link to retreat to his 'home' if could even be called that since it was already losing more leaves as the days go by.

  
  


Crawling under the thick branches, through the small clearing of dirt and mud. It wasn't completely see through, but it would be the end of the week?

Maybe? Hell if he gives a shit. Laying on the dirt, seeing the bugs crawl around him. He gave a glazed look as he watched the stars appear. Silently he knew his wishes would never come true neither would him crying on some horse shit covered road would stop his suffering. No one can hear him, no one would. They always look away from him.

The disgusting looks, the sneer, the high pointed mocking look. Their eyes say it more. No one would give a shit about him, not a single soul, not even his so called home. Not from his 'father', 'friends', or 'companions'. They will all leave him behind, leave him for some other 'chosen hero'.

He curses his past self for being too naive! For believing in their lies, for believing some spoiled brat's words! For believing in her words!! The one person who actually knew him, the one who was with him through it all!

As the freezing weather began creeping through his 'home', he curled on himself. Dreaming of a time where he wasn't abandoned like some mutt. To actually feel wanted, to be needed. He dreamed of those days. He dreamed and dreamed until his conscious was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

. . .

Was there ever a reason to dream? Time looked away as he stayed hidden in his bush, trying his hardest to ignore all the bright cheer, love, happiness, and joy. He gurgled sickly away from his 'bed' as he thought of all the people who were no longer alive, those that no longer cared for him.

  
  


He knew he was covered in ticks and fleas, he could feel them picking away. How they crawled and consumed. It wasn't helping that where he had been sleeping was known for these problems. He questioned many things, but he didn't feel like he could truly give up. But something inside him was stopping himself, he is sure the knights and guards, to the shopkeepers and parents, from animals and children were also an addition to this problem.

There was always someone stopping him! Why do they stop him if they don't care! They are not saving him, he is one to be tossed to the side, to be abandoned, to forever live in this hell hole!

  
  


He swore that this is what the goddess wanted him to be, not a hero but a dirty rat! A mutt that could be easily forgotten!

  
  


Hylia is nothing more than the devil who will always find something to destroy you. There was-

That's when a single chime rang through Time's inner monologue, with each step was another chime as it eventually stopped.

Link looked through the bush to see someone dressed in a trenchcoat, but what stood out was a compass and a dull red backpack. Before he could scare off the trenchcoat person away, there was a sharp voice. Deep and gruff, hideous and disgusting. 

Something that didn't fit in Castletown, he could see the trenchcoat person didn't even flinch or move. Instead just stood there looking at their compass.

  
  


The other individual whistled sharply, before clicking their tongue. But there was something else, the other person was a scrawny twig. Seeing this twig strolled over, shoulders hunched, rolling his sleeves up. Seeing him stand next to the other person he spoke with some strange accent.

"Listen here, twerp, you are supposed to have those maps ready yesterday," he clicked his tongue as he sneered over to the trenchcoat person, "But you know what I didn't find yesterday?"

Hearing his voice shift from calmly angry to angrily sneering questions made his skin crawl, rabbit like thinking to hide. To answer even though he doesn't know the answer, however to also keep quiet and never answer.

  
  


There was a small pause before the twig punched the other person, what Time didn't think was possible became possible since the trenchcoat person was Tingle. He shivered remembering him in that hell hole, to see him floating around, saying incredibly weird and disturbing statements. He had so many questions as he watched this twig beat the shit out of Tingle, as Tingle didn't even bother to defend himself.

  
  


But that wasn't what surprised him, what did shock him was how normal Tingle looked. He ditched the bowl cut and the weird swirled bread. Instead he had what may as well be a normal haircut and a normal bread. Something that didn't fit Tingle's image, not from the last previous adventures.

So why the change? Time didn't know, but it bothered him that Tingle didn't fight back. Why didn't Tingle stand up for himself? Time couldn't racked his head for any kind of answer as to why he didn't fight back?

Time knew the sound of broken bones since he had to deal with a few himself. But Time couldn't sit here and watch this, so Time looked around with what he has, trying to come up with a plan.

He didn't have much, maybe half of a wooden shield, a tree branch, and a wooden spoon. These were all terrible, but it wasn't nothing. Taking a deep breath, he equipped the shield and tree branch. Then crawled out of his bush, both shield and tree branch out, he coughed loudly. Catching both of their attention, he positioned himself carefully and yet unbalanced since it has been a while since he has done anything like this.

  
  


Oh god, it's been so long. It really didn't help that he had so many eyes on him, to feel them watching him. Judging him. Time watched as the twig eventually laughed as he looked at Tingle.

"Did you seriously hire this mutt, Chuck?" He chuckled as he threw Tingle away, however he straightened out his back as he strolled past Time.

Time silently didn't want a fight, he didn't even want to come out of his hiding hole. However he was angry at himself for falling at such pitiful ideals that someone would need him.

He didn't even look at Tingle before deciding that he will need a new hiding spot before nightfall. Silently he put away his stuff before walking away.


	3. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small preview of the future chapter! Maybe I should add slow burn as one of the tags?

What was he thinking? He's not a hero! He isn't and wasn't needed! Especially in a fight he shouldn't have bothered intervening into! 

Tingle is a grown man that can easily handle himself, he thought to himself as he could feel a slight doubt in his gut. Shaking his head, he cautiously walked through the less busy streets in Castletown. He looked around but all his options were grim, he supposed he could visit the great fairies.

But it would be wrong to even bother visiting them, he isn't who he used to be anymore. Not someone they know anymore. He wouldn't be surprised if they don't remember him anymore. Really he doesn't blame them, but that doesn't mean it leaves a metaphorical scar over his heart.  _ She _ isn't even here and yet, he felt like she was holding his life in her tiny hands.

His heart began to feel heavy and in pain as he stared at his hands. Seeing them for what it was, dirty and shameful. Scared and ruined. He knew his face felt hot, his cheeks were burning as he shook his head violently. Shaking the tears and the heavy atmosphere that stood over his sickly thin frame.

He tried to muffle the feeling of his lungs being squeezed, almost like wet cotton feeling that spread throughout his body. He released a sickly wet cough that may as well be part puke, part saliva, and part mucus.

With every inhale was like it was tickling his esophagus, causing a whole new wave of coughing fits ranging from wet to clumps of mucus. With each cough, Time couldn't find the energy to stand as he eventually landed on the dirty watered floor.


	4. Soup time babies

What was he thinking? He's not a hero! He isn't and wasn't needed! Especially in a fight he shouldn't have bothered intervening into! 

Tingle is a grown man that can easily handle himself, he thought to himself as he could feel a slight doubt in his gut. Shaking his head, he cautiously walked through the less busy streets in Castletown. He looked around but all his options were grim, he supposed he could visit the great fairies.

But it would be wrong to even bother visiting them, he isn't who he used to be anymore. Not someone they know anymore. He wouldn't be surprised if they don't remember him anymore. Really he doesn't blame them, but that doesn't mean it leaves a metaphorical scar over his heart.  _ She _ isn't even here and yet, he felt like she was holding his life in her tiny hands.

His heart began to feel heavy and in pain as he stared at his hands. Seeing them for what it was, dirty and shameful. Scared and ruined. He knew his face felt hot, his cheeks were burning as he shook his head violently. Shaking the tears and the heavy atmosphere that stood over his sickly thin frame.

He tried to muffle the feeling of his lungs being squeezed, almost like wet cotton feeling that spread throughout his body. He released a sickly wet cough that may as well be part puke, part saliva, and part mucus.

With every inhale was like it was tickling his esophagus, causing a whole new wave of coughing fits ranging from wet to clumps of mucus. With each cough, Time couldn't find the energy to stand as he eventually landed on the dirty watered floor. 

  
  


Coughing to the point where air couldn't even pass through his lungs. Slowly but surely causing him to eventually and momentarily passout.

When he did come back around, barely even aware. Not realizing how his spirit didn't even feel connected to his body. Head stuffed with cotton however is also completely empty as he swiftly drifts off.

This repeated until he felt a little more connected than he used to be. Completely unaware of the somewhat itchy blankets and warm air. With his eyes opened, he didn't know where he was nor did he care. Silently knowing someone on the streets probably dragged him to a healer, which is stupid to do so. 

  
  


He had no money and no will to his name. Nothing of complete value. Not even his blood would be worth a single green rupee, knowing from experience. What he wasn't aware of that this would be the moment everything would change.

There was a click from his side. Looking over, completely wide-eyed over to see Tingle carrying soup to him. Time silently with his sicken mind needed to move, needed to run, needed to hide. But he wasn't fast enough as he weakly fell down the bed, dragging blankets with him in his wake. Desperately trying to get away.

Tingle though didn't even say a word as he watched the clumsy child try to escape his blanketed prison. Quietly placing the soup down he walked over calmly as he questionably stared at the child.

Tilting his head he questioned softly, "Are you okay?"

Which left Time questioning what he was just asked of him. Staring at each other's eyes, Time felt a little unnerved while Tingle watched with a bit of sadness.

  
  


It was a few minutes before Tingle broke the silence, "I hope I didn't scare you," he paused for a second as he moved to a rocking chair that Time didn't even know was there. 

"You looked really unwell when I found you." Picking up two long sticks, he began to twirl the string forming hoops and dots?

Time continued to watch out of caution. Questioning what Tingle wanted from him. Staying where he was even if his limbs felt incredibly heavy; almost uncooperative as he stared unsurely over the bed and the door.

Tingle continued to rock in his chair not before he moved the bowl closer to the bed then swiftly went back to his knitting. 

Eventually Time moved back to the bed, even if he wanted to fight back. He knew that Tingle is stronger than he is currently. Carefully he watched the soup, questioning if it was contaminated. Not until his stomach started to growl. 

He kept both watch on the door and the spoon full of food. Carefully taking each bite and savoring it, knowing this might be his last meal. 

Time knew he would need to leave, maybe not tomorrow but definitely soon. He needs to find a new temporary home until his bush comes back.


End file.
